Barrow Defense Authority
Acting as the military command for Barrow, the BDA originated as a small fleet of retrofitted freighters and cargo transports repurposed for the Human-Covenant War after UNSC forces abandoned the planet. Many of the ships and vehicles still hold onto their once agrarian and transport roots in appearance. Tactics and Philosophy Drastically underpowered and small in numbers compared to most if not all other active militant groups in the known galaxy the BDA maintains a isolationist, as isolationist as possible, philosophy. With no intentions of military expansion and still a member of the UEG the BDA usurps the former role of the CMA on a smaller but dramatically more localized form. Its contingency plans for in the case of war or conflict is to lure enemies within tightly defended and well known areas close to home risking taking greater damage for the advantage of the home field. These gorilla tactics allow the BDA to perform its function of protecting Barrow as efficiently as possible. The lack of ability to secure the Eta 7 Sigma system from any realistic invasion force has greatly contributed to the military mindset of the Barrow government and the expedited focus on building up naval assets. Technology By 2558 the BDA's military technology included an advanced understanding of Mass-drive-accelerators to include rail gun and coil gun technology, light energy based weaponry such as expanded research on pulse laser turrets and the UNSC's Spartan Laser, and recently research into reverse engineering shield technologies has rendered positive results. It is unknown as to when the BDA will be able to produce and implement energy shielding or weaponry across their troops and fleets however it is a prioritized research project as it pertains to the defensive posturing of Barrow. History Human-Covenant War Initially the Barrow Defense Authority was the remains of the Barrow CMA division when the UNSC usurped such organizations during the Human-Covenant War. Since this actually meant the degradation of colonial defenses Barrow created the BDA as a militia force for the colony in case of Covenant invasion. Originally the vessels under the banner of the Barrow Defense Authority were merely haphazardly armed freight and cargo transports repurposed as a colonial guard fleet. Post War Following the end of the Human-Covenant War, Barrow had long been producing its own warships capable of defending the Barrow home system. Numbering thirty four capable warships in the home fleet with smaller transport craft outfitted with light weapons as expeditionary scouting forces Barrow was able to fend off small scale attacks against similarly advanced enemies. By 2558 the BDA had over ten million personnel within its ranks. Notable Military Operations Beginning in 2558 the BDA began Operation Gjallarhorn; an extensive exercise which utilized A.I. simulation as well as actual system wide forces to rehearse and practice enemy invasion scenarios. Gjallarhorn had numerous potential threat readiness exercises ranging from the Covenant party which invaded the planet in 2549, kig-yar pirate forces in system, and even a UEG assault on the system. While acknowledging the superior technology and size of the UNSC forces the BDA rehearsed several pyric victory objectives which outlined the first five days after a hypothetic full force invasion fleet of the UNSC entered the system. Some of the objectives included are as follows; * Early Detection of Enemy forces. * Intelligence gathering and Mobilization. * Non-able bodied adult and child civilian population preservation. * Planetary Asset Delay by System Fleet and Recalled outward bound naval assets. * Full Scale Orbital Defense. * Gorilla Efforts from the surface immediately prior to and following orbital insertion by enemy forces. * Delay and Sabotage of Enemy Efforts through all means possible. * Launching of Gjallarhorn-class Probes to allied systems. The objectives outlined within Gjallarhorn present the ideals of the Barrow military of defensive and gorilla tactics, luring enemy units into more and more tightly defended and strategically designed fighting arenas while retaining the home advantage. Notably the deployment of Gjallarhorn-class probes signifies that the battle will be one of attrition, weakening UNSC forces and pulling them closer in while remaining generally impervious thanks to subterranean infrastructure on the planet before launching the probes which, upon arriving in allied systems, will signal that negotiations for the concordat have failed and corruption within the UEG has reached unacceptable levels calling all allies to arms against the UEG and inciting an insurrection across Human Space. Notably, Gjallarhorn accounts for the likely glassing of Barrows capitol city of Cascadia by UNSC forces as early as the first 24 hours after fighting erupts. Branches BDASC-Barrow Defense Authority Space Command It is imperative to note that BDA starships are either repurposed existing freight and cargo ships or freight and cargo ship chassis redesigned to serve as warships. The general structural integrity has been drastically improved however, all BDA ships have lingering weakness associated with their origin as freight vessels. While formidable against a pre-war UNSC, still not superior, the BDASC is well aware of its inferiority to modern UNSC and Covenant warships. Because of the inherent weaknesses of the BDASC a strong focus has been put on strategic command of existing vessels along with deterrent systems planet side. Simulations have proven that were the BDA to rebel against the UNSC it would be a long drawn out eventual defeat against the UNSC's superior firepower, technology, and numbers. A.I. guided engineering has lead to leaps within starship technology however without the expertise to implement energy shielding and energy weapons on a grand scale the BDA remains a lesser threat. Thankfully the Barrow Colonial Government and BDA have no intentions of insurrection and is viable enough to be an un-wanted conflict allowing Barrow to remain autonomous whilst technically a UEG colony. As of 2558 the BDASC fields 116 dedicated ships, with expectations to triple that value by 2580. Starships Lutin-class Corvette Primarily operating as a small crew, anti-fighter, escort and light interdiction craft the Lutin is also the BDA's standard surface support and fighter operations leading ship. Named after the French mythical creature whom is said to cause trouble for humans, specifically creating knots in the hair. Like the Lutin from mythology, the Lutin-class Corvette is equipped with active electro-sensor cloaking which allows it to carry out espionage, infiltration, and other stealth operations. Sixty-seven Lutin-class corvettes serve within the BDASC alone with numerous other branches possessing several as well. Cyclops-class Missile Frigate The Cyclops-class frigate employed and manufactured by the BDA is 350m long and acts as a missile frigate. While equipped with rail gun point defense cannons the vessels does not feature a primary MAC. As the cheapest capitol grade vessel within the BDA its also the most abundant and forms the backbone of the BDASC which fields twenty eight Cyclops-class Frigates. Siren-class Destroyer Equipped with two light magnetic accelerator cannons the Siren-class Destroyer at 550m long is the small yet deadly agent within the BDASC. By 2558 the BDA had bolstered its space command's fleets with a total of twelve Siren-class Destroyers. Minotaur-class Cruiser Filling the role of the dedicated cruiser and doubling as the typical warships to command units of ships the Minotaur-class Battlecruiser at 1,200m long is packed to the prim with heavy armaments. As of 2558 the BDA wields six Minotaur-class Battlecruisers. Sphinx-class Carrier Based largely around a hollowed out and refortified skeleton of a Minotaur the Sphinx is the Hauler of the BDASC delivering fighter support to the battlefield. At 1,200m long it mirrors the Minotaur in length but differs greatly in firepower and tonnage due to being largely stripped down to support a greater carrying capacity. The BDA sports three Sphinx-class Carriers as of 2558. BDASC Starfighters Corps * The [[Hound Multirole Strike Fighter|'Hound Multirole Strike Fighter']] is the go-to space fighter for the BDA. It is equipped with dual gauss cannons for long range asset denial, a rear turret, and a powerful front facing swivel turret. The Hound assists in keeping enemies away from areas of interest and defending larger starships. * Ranger Heavy Multirole Strike fighters are an armored hell bringer typically used in atmosphere but also useful in space engagements. Equipped with two double shot rail gun mounts for four concussive shots at a time, two missile pod silos, a nose mounted rotary heavy turret, and two underside 50mm heavy cannons. Ranger fighters are designed for offensive engagements against enemy held locations. * Viper Attack Transport: Small compact attack transport capable of fulfilling the role of dropship, recon fighter, and even accomplish light independent missions with proper support. Equipped with two M1075 ASW/AC 35mm MLA cannons, two missile launchers carrying six missiles each, and a manned roof mounted rotary turret equipped with two gauss cannons. Capable of deploying its 16 passengers from its rear, port, or starboard blast doors the Viper is ideal for getting troops into tight spaces or extracting valuable packages. * Grizzly Freight/Troop Transport Ship: '''Alongside common vehicles inherited from the UNSC/UEG the Barrow Defense Authority did begin production of unique vehicles of its own. With the notion of home defense over invasion tactics the BDA drafted the Grizzly. A heavy troop carrier which can carry nearly three times as many troops and supplies as a standard pelican. * With a two-man-crew the '''Daedalus is the BDA's dedicated space and atmospheric bomber. Capable of remaining in air for long periods of time constant rotations allow for a minimum number of Daedalus' to patrol and secure Barrow's skies and upper orbit by doubling as gunships capable of sustaining the two-man crew for long patrol times. * Kraken Assault Ship: Dwarfing the Grizzly Troop transport ship the Kraken delivers vehicles, munitions, and heavy troop reinforcements filling a similar role as the Albatross however more equipped with offensive capabilities and front line action. The Kraken is a siege vessel. * '''Fox Light Multirole Strike Craft: '''Capable of exoatmospheric operations the Fox is a multi-role light interdiction air vehicle capable of high speed low altitude flight. Its superior handling makes it ideal for urban environments while in out of atmosphere engagements it is often outpaced by enemy craft. The Fox does deliver superior firepower, speed, and maintains the agility of the Hornet making it a superior craft given the similar roles. BDASC Planetary Shield and Deterrent Network The BDASC Also contributes to general colonial defense through high altitude Railgun and MAC stations scattered around the globe on the peaks of Barrow's renowned ranges. The extensive array makes up an expansive network of weapons and listening sites which coordinate with thousands of weaponized satellites to ensure the colonies greatest chance of victory given an enemy is able to breach through the BDASC's fleets. With hundreds of Portable Magnetic Accelerator Cannons across the surface and encircling population centers and thousands of missile-equipped satellites in orbit the planet is revered as a fortress. Shipboard Weapon Systems *mpp=Missile Per Pod *P.D.G.=Point Defense Gun *A.C.=Auto Cannon BDAGC - Barrow Defense Authority Guard Corps Colonial Guard The Colonial Guard of the BDA acts as the garrisoned troops of Barrow and its minor installations off-world. More numerous the Colonial guard uses more standardized equipment and acts as the thick internal defense and police force for Barrow and the Eta 7 Sigma system. Colonial Guardsman armor is evolved from UNSC and CMA armor designs from the early 2530's adapted for the cold and harsh climate of Barrow through years of isolated development. The hardy gear offers good protection against enemy projectile based weaponry and light protection against energy based plasma weapons. Internally the suit keeps the wearer warm in the frigid temperatures which can be reached in the outback regions of the planet. Expeditionary Guard Expeditionary Guard soldiers are stationed aboard ships and therefore subject to long range missions far from Barrow or controlled off-world sites. Commonly referred to as the tip of the spear. While less numerous the Expeditionary guard is equipped with more advanced equipment and acts as the outward bound and responsive agent of the Guard. The armor worn by the Expeditionary Guard is equipped with an oxygen supply, vacuum rated, multiple seal points within the armor to offer immediate re-pressurization in the event a section of the uniform is penetrated, and magnetic locking boots to remain fixed in the event artificial gravity being lost. The Expeditionary Guard armor, like many Barrow designs is defensively minded for defending against enemy attacks onboard BDA vessels. Lance Corps The Lance Corps is the first super-soldier program authorized and activated by the Barrow Defense Authority. Its soldiers, Lance Units, are augmented bio-mechanically through the injection of nanobots. These nanobots improve many of the organic systems of the Lance Unit from skeletal coatings, circulatory enhancements, neural reactivity improvements, increased survivability within vacuum and many others. To accommodate emergency doses of nanobots multiple ports are installed through cybernetics along the Lance units body. These coincide with those found on the units armor for in-field dosages, which all Lance Units are equipped with in cases of emergency. Lance Armor communicates with the unit through the improved neural networks of the unit for cohesive and seamless reaction processes. Lance armor is equipped with multiple jet and thruster units allowing for exoatmospheric operations and hard drops into enemy locations. Along with many other features the armor is also equipped with a rudimentary energy shield disperser which upon activation emits, from the outer forearmed of the armor, a field of energy which reflects, disrupts, or dismisses enemy fire. Explosives are known to overload the shield disperser system forcing a failure and requiring a recharge time. Compared to other similar programs the Lance Corps comes in short against the Spartan Programs. Lacking biological augmentation processes sufficient to be on par with Spartans and with less advanced armor systems in relation to Gen 2 the Lance Corps are weaker, but more cheaply produced. It is speculated that it would take three to five Lance's to effectively take down a Spartan IV in a fair fight. However with Lance Armors versatility and propensity for mass production, Lance Units could overwhelm the Spartan Branch given enough time and planning. Originally started in 2550 after the debris field had been scoured for technological marvels the Lance Corps by 2558 included 3,000 members. Very few have been original recruits and the 3,000 members are largely pooled from veteran members of the BDAGC who were not required to complete Lance Basic Training. While truthfully designed as a means of countering the superior Spartan's, Lance's were also designed to level the playing field against inherently biologically superior alien enemies. A formal training program was drafted in 2557 and included having Lance Recruits train in a variety of conditions across the Eta 7 Sigma system from the sandstorms of Sanzer, to the subterranean oceans of Appenon, asteroid jumping through the rings of Keeper and more, Lance training focused heavily on versatility. BDAGC - Armament (Infantry) * Standard Issue BDA-P1 / Pistol: The standard issue BDA-P1 is the go to side arm for BDAGC infantry. With superior handling the P1 has minimal recoil while being able to perform in anti-gravity situations. * BDA-SMG: Easy to assemble, easy to clean, and easily mean the BDA-SMG is a compact, high endurance sub-machine gun which can be outfitted with silencers, laser points, and scopes for special operations personnel. * BDA-AR: With laser points, and scope attachments available the BDA-AR is one of the most versatile weapons used with the Guard Corps, trumped only the BDA-BR which allows for personalized firing style. The BDA-AR does however feature attachments for grenade launchers, grappling hooks, laser points, scopes, and a standard flashlight that does not need to be removed to add critical mission essential packages to the weapon. * BDA-BR: The BDA-BR can be configured to fire in two, three, or six round bursts. Special Operations and mid-close range Guardsman prefer the BDA-BR while on mission and in urban environments. * BDA-DMR: Is the preferred medium to long range rifle for guardsman who prefer a finer art to taking down enemies. Its precision and powerful round makes it a surgeon's scalpel against enemy infantry. * BDA-SR: As the BDA's standard Sniper Rifle the BDA-SR has a powerful kickback and is able to be upgraded for various ammunition types ranging form anti-armor, anti-personnel, and tracer. * BDA-SG: The BDA Shot gun is for close quarters operations and pairs well with the SMG, or AR. Within tight spaces the SG can be a guardsman's best friend. * BDA-ML: The BDA Missile launcher is capable of launching four small homing missiles. Often coined volley-launchers two or more guardsman wielding BDA-MLs can act as a powerful enemy air deterrent. BDAN - Barrow Defense Authority Navy Surface to Orbit Defense (SOD) Barrow's isolationist, militaristic, and highly defensive nature has resurged a demand for a wet naval force. SOD is a sub-division of the BDA's wet navy which takes up about 75% of the wet navy's personnel and upwards of 80% of its funding. Its mission includes supporting orbital defensive operations alongside the BDASC however from naval platforms in the planets oceans. SOD has 50 OSMACS (Off-shore MAC Stations) as part of its deterrence network and several hundred off-shore missile battery stations scattered around the globe. OSMACS require anchoring to the sea-floor while smaller grade MAC's and Railgun systems are deployed on naval ships along with extensive missile batteries. Colonial Surface Defense (CSD) The second division within the BDAN is the CSD, which takes on the traditional roles of a wet navy for the colony. Similarly to Barrows militarized policing force its merchant naval vessels are also outfitted for combat and its crew trained for maritime light warfare. The CSD doubles as Barrow's merchant naval force as well as a naval war-time asset. Space Influence The BDA projects the defensive capabilities of Barrow primarily within the Barrow home system of Eta 7 Sigma. With two full fleets occupying the system, Barrow Fleet and Eta 7 Sigma Fleet respectively. Barrow Home Fleet * Sphinx-Class Carrier (x2) * Minotaur-Class Battlecruiser (x4) * Siren-Class Destroyer (x6) * Cyclops-Class Missile Frigate (x13) Eta 7 Sigma Fleet * Sphinx-Class Carrier (x1) * Minotaur-Class Battlecruiser (x2) * Siren-Class Destroyer (x4) * Cyclops-Class Missile Frigate (x8) In addition to the Home and System fleets patrol groups exist beyond Eta 7 Sigma as a means of early detection beyond. Out-Group One * Siren-Class Destroyer (x1) * Cyclops-Class Missile Frigate (x2) Out-Group Two * Siren-Class Destroyer (x1) * Cyclops-Class Missile Frigate (x2) Out-Group Three * Cyclops-Class Missile Frigate (x3) Category:Barrow Category:Secessionist governments